Confianza
by SoulOfWriter
Summary: Pero, de algún modo u otro, Derek se alegra de que su amistad no se haya estropeado, de que Emily siga a su lado a pesar de todo y de que merezca la pena. Pero, en lo más hondo de su corazón, se siente culpable por Penélope. Aunque Emily le da un golpe juguetón en el hombro, y lo demás tampoco importa mucho.


** ~ Confianza ~ **

**Spoilers: **Levísimos del 4x17, Demonology.

**Rating: **T

**Notes: **Emily/Derek. Insinuaciones de Emily/JJ. Pues... ¿por que sí? (?

PD: Odio, en serio odio esta historia, el final es horrible y jamás pensé publicarla (No me gusta el Demily ._. Aunque no puedo negar que quedan cute juntos. ) pero me obligaron a hacerlo. Y además, tiene un toque erótico muy sutil que yo jamás utilizo... What the hell is wrong with me? ._. Si la lees tienes la libertad de darme un tomatazo :D (?

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a música está demasiado alta, Morgan casi se rompe el cuello al seguir a la chica que acaba de pasar con la mirada— por segunda o tercera vez, y Emily juguetea con el borde del vaso vacío, asintiendo lánguidamente a algo que le comenta sobre piernas y culos prietos.

—En realidad—dice—, creo que aquella chica de allí se parece un poco a JJ. Rubia, figura estilizada, metro setenta y tantos... pero la que está al lado, la pelirroja...—se muerde el labio inferior lascivamente, y se reacomoda en el asiento—. Mmm, mami.

Emily se ríe, y le da un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

—Vale, está claro que ya has bebido demasiado—dice, apartando su vaso de cerveza a un lado. Y sí, puede que sea cierto. La verdad es que no sabe muy bien que hace ahí con Derek Morgan. Una de esas noches confusas, supone. Mucho trabajo, poco descanso... poco todo en realidad. Necesita desconectar. Un pub, buena música, buen ambiente... no es una mala idea, en principio—. Tienes suerte de que yo no sea García— añade sonriendo.

—No es nada serio, Prentiss— se defiende él, reclinándose sobre el asiento con confianza y seguridad, con cierto gesto indolente que Emily no puede pasar por alto—. Penélope sabe que ella es la única mujer en mi vida.

En principio.

Emily asiente. Tal vez le da la razón como a los locos, el caso es que prefiere que García no se entere de eso. Morgan correría demasiado peligro. (Como amiga suya que es, debe velar por su salud, tanto física como mental)

—Otra cerveza, por favor—le dice al barman cuando este se acerca. Morgan se ríe entre dientes, y picotea los aritos de cebolla sólo porque necesita algo en el estómago aparte de lúpulo y cebada mezclados con alcohol. Hay un largo (tal vez demasiado largo) silencio. Algo le burbujea en el estómago, y Emily abre de nuevo la boca para hablar—. Me gusta más la rubia—suelta de pronto, como distraída. Morgan frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Qué?—suelta. Emily se muerde el labio inferior.

—La rubia—repite—. La que se parece a JJ—aclara, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Se comporta como si el tema fuese casual, como si no le diese demasiada importancia. O como si le diese vergüenza. Morgan parece igualmente confuso —. Tengo una cosa rara con las rubias.

—¿En serio?— pregunta, eso es todo lo que su cerebro alcanza a manejar. Pausa. Emily no le está mirando, hombros hundidos mientras se muerde los labios—. No sabía que eras...

Sacude la cabeza, el cabello negro, suelto y liso le azota el rostro.

—No es...—empieza—. No es un tema que aparezca a menudo en una conversación. En realidad soy—suspira— bisexual. Y está bien, quiero decir... estoy bien con ello. Nunca he tratado de esconderlo, soy así y no puedo cambiarlo. Es sólo... raro, supongo. Eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento.

Morgan tiene sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, le molestaba el hecho de no haberlo visto venir antes. Se supone que es criminólogo, que se gana la vida estudiando el comportamiento de los demás. Que no hay nada que escape a su análisis. Y ahora esto. Nunca se lo hubiese temido, ni siquiera un poquito... eso en cierto modo le frustra. Por otro lado, sin embargo, se siente feliz porque Emily confía lo suficiente en él como para contárselo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, la rubia está mucho mejor—comenta, dándole un breve sorbo a su cerveza. Emily frunce ligeramente el ceño, y Morgan le da un golpe juguetón en el hombro. Ella pone lo ojos en blanco, pero sonríe un poco— Toda para ti, tigre—. Emily se está tocando las cutículas de las uñas, sólo porque de pronto se siente expuesta y vulnerable. Ha dejado salir a la luz algo que guardado años, y aunque Derek no parece rechazarla abiertamente, no puede evitar sentir que debería haber cerrado la boca a tiempo—. Y dime Prentiss, ¿desde cuándo?

Emily alza la cabeza, confusa.

—¿Desde cuando qué?

—Desde cuando lo sabes—aclara él. Emily suspira, se humedece los labios con la lengua.

—¿Siendo sincera?—pregunta, y Morgan se limita a asentir—. Desde el instituto. En Roma. Todas las chicas hablaban de lo guapos que eran los chicos, de sus novios... y yo me sentía un bicho raro porque me volvía literalmente loca Carla Michelli, la chica más guapa de nuestro curso. No pasó de un flechazo. Y nunca le dije nada, ni siquiera me atreví a hablarle. Yo era esa clase de chicas que apenas destacan, solitaria, poco social... no estaba en la lista de marcado rápido de nadie, ¿sabes?—Morgan la mira de arriba a abajo y se muerde la lengua para no preguntar el por qué—. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que conocí a Jhon y... bueno... supongo que él cambió un poco mi visión del mundo.

Omite deliberadamente su embarazo y el posterior aborto de sus quince años. Ese es un secreto que no piensa revelar a nadie. Al menos no de momento. Ya ha cubierto el cupo de abrirse tanto a alguien por hoy. Emily es una persona privada, cauta. Sus pensamientos están guardados en cajitas individuales y racionalizados debidamente. Morgan asiente despacio, comprendiendo.

—Bueno—dice—. Me alegra que me lo hayas contado, Prentiss. Significa que confías en mí.

Emily se muerde la sonrisa.

—Confío en ti—dice. Le da un sorbo a su cerveza—. Pero si se lo dices a alguien, Derek Morgan, más te vale vigilar bien tu entrepierna, porque ni me verás venir.

Derek ríe a carcajadas. Se lo toma a broma, y Emily habla casi desinteresadamente, pero con la seguridad de alguien que no. De todos modos, entrechocan sus cervezas medio vacías y sonríen, y terminan hablando de trivialidades y de primeras experiencias, de ex's y de libros de Vaughan.

* * *

><p>Derek acaba chocando de espaldas contra la pared de su apartamento, las hábiles manos de Emily tratando de sacarle la camiseta casi con desesperación, su boca anclada a la suya. ''García me va a odiar por esto'' murmura sin aliento, y Morgan gruñe y se ríe un poco entre dientes, antes de besarla con ferocidad, con la boca abierta ''García no tiene por qué enterarse''. Y es todo dientes y lengua y saliva. Y gemidos y gruñidos ahogados.<p>

Es raro, casi anti-natural.

_Casi. _

Acaban entrando a la habitación a trompicones, la ropa poco a poco acaba en el suelo junto a las sábanas arrugadas. Emily le palmea con las manos los hombros bien formados, el abdomen duro y tonificado y Morgan le lame la garganta, complacido. Las manos le acarician los costados de los senos. Es un poco brusco. Tampoco le importa. Es todo confusión. Es la culminación de mucho tiempo sin sentir tan cerca a otro ser humano. Ni femenino ni masculino, y Emily pierde completamente el norte.

—Dios...

Se arquea ante su tacto, los ojos cerrados en bendita sumisión.

Antes se preguntaba que le pasaba a Morgan por la mente en esos momentos. Si se imaginaba a Penélope y no a ella bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Ahora casi no puede hilvanar un solo pensamiento coherente.

Se besan y se tocan por todas partes, y se consuelan mutuamente. Es un polvo rápido y sin ataduras ni compromisos. Él gime o gruñe, no lo sabe bien y tampoco le importa cuando las manos se Emily se deshacen de su pantalón y se pierden bajo el elástico de los boxers. Es duro y caliente y húmedo y puro instinto anudándoles el racionamiento. Pero, ¿acaso importa? La cama se queja con cada uno de sus movimientos, con cada una de sus embestidas, el aire casi parece sólido, pesado, caliente, mientras se roban una y otra vez el aliento a besos.

Es pura desesperación. Deseo y lujuria. Es la culminación de algo que no existe, y que tal vez nunca exista, pero que los deja exhaustos, uno junto al otro, jadeantes y sudorosos, pero profundamente satisfechos.

* * *

><p>Cuando amanece, Emily ni siquiera está ahí. La sábana conserva su calor y su esencia, ese olor entre menta y camomila, pero el espacio a su lado está vacío. Morgan cierra los ojos y suspira profundamente, dejando escapar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Las manos sobre la cabeza, la sábana cubriéndole la cintura.<p>

_Mierda._

¿En qué cojones estaba pensando? Ha quebrantado prácticamente todo el manual sobre las relaciones. ¿Qué pensaría Hotch de él? ... ¡A la mierda Hotch!

Se ha acostado con una compañera, con una amiga, y aunque haya sido un sexo divino, porque ciertamente lo ha sido, ha puesto en peligro su amistad. Dios, es tan difícil controlarse cuando llevas tanto tiempo sin sentir a nadie tan cerca...

Su nuca da contra el cabecero de la cama. Cuenta hasta diez, resopla abatido. ''Bueno, ¿ahora qué?'' Sólo que entonces oye la cafetera, y a sus fosas nasales le llega el sutil aroma a café tostado y bacon frito. El estómago le gruñe. Se pone unos pantalones y una camisa casual, y sale a la cocina.

_Emily está ahí. _

Sentada en la mesa leyendo el periódico con una mano y sujetando una tostada de mantequilla en la otra. Un café que es más agua que café, negro y amargo, y el cabello más salvaje de lo normal. Es Emily, genuina. No la profesional agente Prentiss, y en cierto modo le gusta verla así.

—Buenos días—suelta sin apartar la vista del periódico cuando siente su presencia en el marco de la puerta. La voz seca, desinteresada.

Morgan nos sabe que decir. O puede que esté demasiado sorprendido para decir nada.

—Pensé que te habrías ido ya—es todo lo que alcanza a manejar. Hace un vago gesto con la mano y señala la puerta, y después se sienta en la mesa. Ataca el bacon frito y los huevos—. ¿Has dormido bien?

Emily asiente despacio.

—Teniendo en cuenta que no hemos dormido mucho... sí— dice, sonríe un poco, y le da un sorbo al café—. Las dos horas que he podido dormir he descansado bien. ¿Colchón de látex, no?

Morgan se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo—breve pausa—. Prentiss yo...

Emily le pone la taza de café delante de las narices, y Morgan frunce el ceño pero la toma igual. Debería ser diferente, supone. Sólo que a Emily parece no importarle el manual, ni la política de las relaciones... ni nada que, en estos momentos, no sea café.

—Luego— y es todo. Parece más resuelta, menos Emily Prentiss de lo normal, lo cual está, como mínimo, bien—. Ahora me duele la cabeza como si me hubiese golpeado un mono con maracas...

Y Morgan se ríe, y Emily lo imita después. Es casi-antinatural, verlos desayunar juntos. Pero, de algún modo u otro, Derek se alegra de que su amistad no se haya estropeado, de que Emily siga a su lado a pesar de todo y de que merezca la pena. Pero, en lo más hondo de su corazón, se siente culpable por Penélope. Aunque Emily le da un golpe juguetón en el hombro, y lo demás tampoco importa mucho.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Ya pueden lincharme (? :D<p> 


End file.
